<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【青緑、橙緑】牛乳の時間ですよーー！🍼 by peach_sauce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002179">【青緑、橙緑】牛乳の時間ですよーー！🍼</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_sauce/pseuds/peach_sauce'>peach_sauce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kanjani8 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:27:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_sauce/pseuds/peach_sauce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>#哪裡能領到新鮮現榨濃純香咪咪奶阿？🥛一杯外帶一杯現喝不用吸管謝謝🥛</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maruyama Ryuhei/Ohkura Tadayoshi, Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yasuda Shota</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>#real、三角、泥塑、產乳、動物化（？、有點黑化的🧡、有點聖母的💚</p><p>🧡ずっと牛乳していたい。<br/>💙おふくろの味！牛乳｡<br/>😋牛乳！お友達の分までどうぞ<br/>🆘牛乳の虜になりました<br/>🌸美人の牛乳🌸</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一陣腳步聲喀喀作響著，與皮革連接的根部敲出清脆音符，由於穿著者的習性而拖曳鞋底，便扯出冗長的沉重尾音，摩擦廊上打過蠟的岩石地板，勾勒出上方人影的輪廓，隨著步伐徐徐地移動。</p>
<p>剛結束節目錄影，乘上電梯後穿越過幾個拐角便能來到休息室區域，途中經過工作人員忙碌的奔走，相比之下丸山顯得太過愜意，嘴裡還吹著不成調的曲子。今天胡亂做的段子惹得棚內大笑，成效他自然是非常滿足，得意全寫在臉上，飄飄然地扭開再熟悉不過的樂屋大門。</p>
<p>他過於開朗地打了聲招呼，回應卻是一片清冷寂靜，原來大家都還沒抵達嗎？丸山發出切的短音節，把想要分享的心情吞回肚裡，撇撇嘴便一屁股坐下。</p>
<p>丸山沉了下來，重量轉嫁到不算舒服的塑膠椅凳上，他還沒拿出手機來打發時間，正想著打開SNS查看方才生放送時網民的反應。一抬頭，面前不知不覺杵了個物品，即是茶水間隨處可見的那種普通紙杯，杯面上頭印著一絲不苟的電視台Logo，大概是在他進入室內前就被放置於此。</p>
<p>擦拭得乾淨俐落的桌面上，慣例地放了其他飲料瓶，細長瓶頸被細心貼妥大家的名字。而丸山確實渴了，可他並沒有選擇把屬於丸山二字的飲料給取走，反而拿起映入眼簾的廉價紙杯，把頭湊近一看，是一種乳白色的液體，見不到杯底的濃度，幾乎能與純白紙杯融合，在燈下透出白雪的純淨無垢，八成是牛乳類的飲品。</p>
<p>他也無從得知是腦內哪根筋斷了，什麼都沒想便將那杯靠在嘴邊喝了一小口，芳醇、清甜又帶有乳香的滋味融化在口中，溫順地刺激著他的味蕾，依依不捨地嚥下入腹後，細胞像在渴求還要更多，著了魔似的他很快則又舉起紙杯，咕嚕咕嚕地喝光原先杯內殘存的乳白。</p>
<p>丸山滿足地舔了舔嘴，還沒反應過來手上的重量卻一瞬消失無蹤。大倉一臉不可置信地瞪視著他，由上而下的視線太過壓迫，丸山感到歉疚地開口道歉，“阿，たっちょん、對不起啦！”</p>
<p>可惜的是對方並不領情，配合他身材的寬鬆衣領被揪住拽了起來，丸山諾諾地配合著起身，怒意蹙在大倉精緻的柳眉上，眉頭深鎖而眉峰則高高翹起，眼底透露出一絲不安，嘴裡卻吐出擔憂的問句，“まるちゃん、喝了那杯，有哪裡不舒服嗎？”</p>
<p>“...沒有阿？還挺好喝的。” 丸山搖搖頭，不明就裡地老實回答問題，他不是第一次惡作劇地偷吃其他人的食物了，被發現的反應大抵是生氣，或者是笑笑地說沒事兩種類型。但大倉的舉止卻在他意料之外，對方的瞳孔保持著懷疑傾向的碇藍色，轉動頻率訴說出隱晦的忐忑之意。</p>
<p>“...沒事就好。” 大倉嘆了口氣，也不追究丸山應付的責任，他果斷地將紙杯弧度扭曲起來，結束任務的器皿則被無情地扔於塑膠桶內。</p>
<p>"不就是牛奶嗎？難道是過期的..." 不死心地追問原有者，丸山擔憂地攢緊眉心，顯得眼眉都糾結在一起，惡作劇的孩子害怕起悽慘後果，整個臉塌垮了下來，連單邊酒窩都被填平。</p>
<p>"才不是！" 語氣摻混了零星的訕然，卻又很快消去無影。</p>
<p>問句被大倉的含糊其詞給淹沒，他一副欲言又止的羞窘，蔓延至吊掛著耳墜的根源，層層片片的桃緋掉落至此，丸山眼瞳閃爍著不解，卻也沒能再繼續追問下去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>🐄🐄🐄</p>
<p> </p>
<p>檢查報告上多了一欄項目，被赤紅印泥章給壓上詭異陌生的符號，冰冷的紙張溫度卻彷彿能將人割傷。</p>
<p>面前的父親與母親擔憂地望著醫生，眼裡遍佈詫異與失落，主治醫師是個中年的沉穩大叔，侃侃而談關於患者的病情，或許說是身份的轉變比較恰當。</p>
<p>聽過返祖現象嗎？大概就是一切原因，大倉家的祖先基因在古早以前，有著極為特殊的突變，而經過現今的醫療研究發現，約莫是與牛高度相似的細胞，但並非完全能稱作為牛的動物。</p>
<p>當然人類細胞佔上優勢，將大多數無謂殘留給剿滅，剩下的便是頑強地埋藏在身體中。返祖現象的產生並非經常，幾乎是少到不可能的機率會偶發性地降臨在後代子嗣。</p>
<p>雖然很難以啟齒，但是母牛的基因確實是保存了片段在您兒子體內。然後醫生又接著繼續安慰雙親，只是外表會稍微改變，幸虧現在抑制劑的應用廣泛，在外出前服用下肚，這對耳朵以及尾巴都能完美隱藏，在現階段應該還不會影響過多日常生活。</p>
<p>那母牛的基因又是怎麼回事？父親精明地記住對方話語中的關鍵字，臉上不改嚴肅之意，儼然在商場上談判的模樣。</p>
<p>看看報告書上的這裡跟這裡，經過團隊內的量測實驗與嚴密分析，胸部異常地佈滿乳腺，雖然目前腺管還未發育完全，但可能會逐漸趨於成熟，畢竟細胞偏向雌性乳牛的方向發展，大概是乳牛會有哺乳期的緣故而導致。也就是說到時候需要定期擠出母乳，若放任不管便會發炎脹痛，但這些都只是在合理範圍之內的推測，也並非代表完全正確...。</p>
<p>才中學的大倉忠義完全聽不懂醫生在說些什麼，他努力地想把詞句聽進腦中，卻根本是右耳進左耳出，愚笨的小腦袋瓜只記得了母牛、哺乳之類的詞彙，幾個音節的發音，卻深深地打擊到了他年幼弱小的心靈。</p>
<p>窗外的蟬鳴鳥叫，倘若能帶領他進入長年溫暖如沐的世界，便足以隔絕醫生與雙親之間的交談，他的意識形態宛然飛離到枝葉茂盛的木根上頭。</p>
<p>前段時間才順利通過Jr資格的他，不免也學會了追趕潮流，耳垂上是跟安田一起嘗試打洞的疼痛，樸素的廉價水鑽裝飾穿透肉粒，卻在此刻越發地火熱，恍如在提醒著他別想逃避現實。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>🩸🩸🩸</p>
<p> </p>
<p>胸前莫名地腫脹，起初只是稍微感到異樣的程度，已經演變成痛的知覺，摩擦到衣服布料便會顫抖不止。原本柔嫩平坦的雙乳越發地膨脹，能從側邊看到稍微彎曲的線條，胸肉彷彿被灌飽了空氣。他掂量了下肉團的重量，綿軟卻又十分厚實有彈性，觸感甚至比女性的豐滿胸脯還來的滑順。</p>
<p>都經過成長期多少年了，沒料想到現在才完成母牛的發育，迎接著身為特異體質的初次哺乳期，不免意識作祟地感受到裡頭正在分泌出母乳。</p>
<p>當時聽到檢查報告後，心情低落了好一陣子，做任何事情都心不在焉，走在平地都會跌倒，連最喜歡的咖哩飯吃起來都不香了，整個人病懨懨的，天真地想阻止身體細胞過於自由的發展，而有點抗拒進食行為，但是被母親掐著脖子坐上桌前，仍舊忍不住一口口把飯給扒光。</p>
<p>後來他試圖安慰自己，反正現在只是長了對耳朵跟尾巴，仔細一看毛皮上還有可愛的乳牛斑點，胸部也是一如既往靜悄悄沒發育的模樣，又平又硬跟一塊木板似的，與普通男人根本毫無區別，他也就擅自認為這臭老頭果然是庸醫吧。</p>
<p>但不得不承認醫學的進步，他發腫的雙乳便是印證了原先的預測。由於實在是太疼了，大倉隨便拿起閒置的乾淨紙杯，把胸前滿溢的噁心汁液給擠壓出來，卻因為初次擠乳的生澀，而搞得自己上衣都給沾濕一大半，在深色衣料上頭的白色汁水是特別地顯眼，乳尖都被他笨拙的姿勢弄得通紅，暈出如初開桃花的艷紅赤色。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>🤍🤍🤍</p>
<p> </p>
<p>空氣中瀰漫著一股異樣的甜味，香氣的因子自由地擴散於室內，促成濃烈厚重的哺乳期氛圍，乳腺堆積了豐沛母乳，看似輕易地就能摘採到新鮮乳白。</p>
<p>脹痛一點一滴地持續增強，大倉的體質即將被失控細胞佔領，早上才吞過偽裝用的抑制劑，卻不能有效地停下潰堤邊緣的防線，他能感受到體內藥性正在流失，發汗的頸部如誘人糖糕的柔滑可口，捲髮下掩藏的額面滴垂緊張汗液，打落至剛換上的衣物，深了幾度的水漬，說明著他面臨的窘境。</p>
<p>經歷過好幾次的哺乳期，但此次的情況已經不能依靠藥劑來緩解，而且還是在工作場所的範圍內，糟到不能再糟的程度。大倉瑟縮在更衣室一角，身旁化妝台映照出他現在的模樣，毛絨絨的垂耳在兩側卷髮間鑽了出來，顯眼的黑色斑點散佈在純白毛皮上，不規則大小與排列是屬於乳牛特別的花色。</p>
<p>象徵母牛的垂耳貼在他臉龐，欲蓋彌彰地遮掩住紅潤出水的肌膚，遍佈臉頰的星斗是加料的美味芝麻。而身後尾巴也從褲縫間自在地伸出，前端的鬃毛已經仔細修剪過，像有透明的木偶提線拽住尾根，輕盈地擺盪前緣，急需他人撫慰的撒嬌舉止。</p>
<p>原本悄然放在口袋內側的手機輕響，應是收到訊息的提示音，大倉才想起文明利器的原始作用，撥通了電話便焦急地喊了安田過來，畢竟他天生的特殊體質，目前還只願意透露給最親密的安田知曉。</p>
<p>墨黑色連帽衛衣還完好地穿著整齊，燙得如小型犬隻的俏皮捲髮，上頭噴灑的髮膠堅持不懈地支撐住造型，卻被大倉他蹂躪成被拋棄的寵物狗似。要是被誰看到就糟糕了，他將乳牛垂耳塞到衣服後的棉質帽兜裡，抓住一晃晃的尾巴也一併用寬鬆衣服遮掩，使得背後微微鼓出柔軟弧形。</p>
<p>門板發出叩叩聲響，大倉的疑慮使他沒辦法毫無防備地開門，安田隨即表明身份後，才得以見到他現在的模樣。</p>
<p>“身體還好嗎？又是哺乳期吧？” 安田輕聲細語地詢問。</p>
<p>含糊不清的音節，蘊含處於哺乳期的不適，濕透的布料噁心地貼合軀體，大倉難受得捂著胸前。安田從口袋裡拿出大倉預先備份在他那裡的劑量，讓他把藥吞嚥入腹後，像往常要求的一樣，自行掀起不必要的遮掩，露出裡頭掩藏著的誘人部位。</p>
<p>羞紅浮泛在他剪圓的指尖，小巧雙峰滲出汁水，即代表發育成優良乳牛的證明，體內擅自準備好迎接哺乳期間。但其主人仍舊學不會自行擠乳，總是倚靠安田代勞。</p>
<p>“先擠出來？不然這樣下去也不是辦法。”</p>
<p>“...嗯，拜託了。” 大倉垂下細長眼角，露出一臉無奈的表情。</p>
<p>安田隨即從他的包裡掏出玻璃杯，曲線設計像給幼兒吸取的奶瓶，雖然上方為了攜帶，而換成能夠穩穩鎖上的瓶蓋。</p>
<p>頸脖扭到無法再扭轉的位置，大倉撇開身下不堪入目的光景，源源不斷的乳汁都被妥善處理，頂尖裂縫像失控的水龍頭，安田隨意地擠壓乳腺便能收穫新鮮。</p>
<p>對於擠奶這件事情，安田還是有點心得，首先輕撫上隆起的塊狀胸肉，順著角度將乳汁引到出口，接著用食指與拇指溫柔圈住乳首，不必用上多少力氣便能擠出母乳。</p>
<p>他熟練的手法很快就擠出一大份量，瓶口都已經被埋平，超過基準線便容易溢出，充沛的新鮮母乳其熱度傳遞至手掌心帶給安田暖意。</p>
<p>“這次的量還挺多？” 安田的手指推壓著胸脯，依照平時的手感當作測量哺乳期的依據，明明已經擠出足足一瓶的份量，可肉團還是滿當當地鼓起，體內的堆積物質仍然必須處理。</p>
<p>“我、我哪會知道多不多...” 單純問句卻鼓噪了大倉的羞恥，隻手掩住發燙的臉頰肉。</p>
<p>“能舔嗎？這裡。” 單膝跪在地板上，安田直勾勾地望著眼前豐滿的乳房，他捏捏大倉敏感的紅點，一邊沉著聲線詢問。</p>
<p>“阿？當然不行、やぁ！？あ、はぁ♡…ちくび、だめって♡”</p>
<p>拒絕的詞句只來得急說出一半，嬌弱敏感的裂縫便被炙熱無比的舌頭舔上，柔軟的上下唇瓣貼著自己硬挺的肉粒，小點旁纏繞一圈嫩粉色田園被溫柔地碾壓，安田的口腔接納著發生異變的器官，香甜奶水不停注入他嘴裡。</p>
<p>“あ、ぁ...ん♡、ふっ♡…やめろ、...はな、して....ふ♡、ぁん♡”</p>
<p>綿軟細緻的砂糖糰子被安田聚攏在胸前，他寬大彈奏樂器的手掌堅硬如鐵，固定著漲乳部位。持續反覆地吸吮舔弄，配合手間力道推壓。原先從來沒有過的銷魂體驗，讓大倉打散了腰間力氣，他全身顫抖不停直往後側退去，礙於對方的阻擾仍是無法掙脫。</p>
<p>發顫指節捻起安田自行削短的髮根，使出他所剩無幾的孱弱抵抗，向著反方向扯開，順道勾勒出銀絲縷線，與自己分泌的乳汁交融成淺白一灘。</p>
<p>“ヤス、不准舔胸部！也不能吸！" 大倉惡狠狠地皺起眉心，眼眸掛滿大半淚水，倔強的脾氣就跟處於威嚇狀態的走失寵物狗一樣，脆弱防線不堪一擊，若稍微讓步便會扁著嘴又跟上腳邊。</p>
<p>“えーー用喝的不是比較快嘛。” 安田無辜地解釋，畢竟這次哺乳期的產量比較多，用嘴巴吸取也只是他臨時想到的方法，不過就如同日前猜測的場景一致，乳牛生孕出的汁水既充足又新鮮，令人想反覆品嚐其鮮美滋味。</p>
<p>促進了味蕾活躍，後勁一瞬便湧了上來，平衡被沖散落至地板。口乾舌燥急需方才淺嚐的乳脂成份，這次換著舔弄另一側，寂寞的乳峰立刻就傾洩出乳水，濃厚香氣蔓延在兩人之間，窗台內映入暮靄沉沉加深了曖昧氛圍。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>🍯🍯🍯</p>
<p> </p>
<p>時而濃如花蜜，時而平淡如水，一來一往之間形成特殊滋味，但始終能勾起人類潛藏的深層食慾。而大倉的胸肉似糖分充足的花蜜結晶，前方羞澀蕊心顫顫地出水，乳白汁液洩在安田嘴裡，他將綿軟又顫抖不已的身軀抱至腿上，手掌心托攏發燙器官，另一手便知道得細心地攙扶住腰間，進而成為宛如愛侶的曖昧姿勢。</p>
<p>身高矮上不少公分的安田，其優勢在此刻嶄露無疑，恰巧能夠湊到對方胸前，他不必改變太多角度就能咬上乳首。稍微前凸的可愛兔牙被濫用在不正當用途上，舌面與齒間叼穩大倉的紅點，促使他發出更多綿軟聲線，與往常低沉安穩的語調差異極大，僅靠著意志咬緊了逐漸投降而放緩的嘴邊。</p>
<p>捻得通紅發燙的部位終於被放過，大倉暗自鬆了一大口氣，隨即又察覺到不對勁，底下正好緊貼對方褲襠，隔著冬天穿暖的寬鬆棉褲也能感受到存在。滾燙如鐵的凶器沒有輕舉妄動，能夠運作的感官突然變得清晰無比，所有細胞都在叫囂著危險，警示燈高高亮起，卻無法有效發揮本能來迴避。</p>
<p>"大倉、要不要你自己也嚐嚐？" 粗曠指節抹開大倉分泌的汁水，中指配戴的銀戒襯托著皎白物質，鬆懈的唇緣被溫柔撫上，指腹傳遞過來的是原先流淌在胸腺內的母乳，一想到這點他便覺得不適起來，味覺明顯被心理影響而強烈波動。</p>
<p>“噁心、好噁心...”</p>
<p>對方擁有他無法理解的好奇心，身為特殊身份的自卑感即將淹沒身軀，庸俗煩惱堵住雙眼一直是最輕鬆愉快的方式，反倒是安田表露無疑的情緒，蘊含過量情字，則令他下意識想轉身逃離。</p>
<p>大倉用力蹙起細緻柳眉，表明了不悅之意，深邃眼皮掩蓋住窘迫，淺藏焦慮的波光劃痕。安田笑吟吟地望向面前的人，好像在說不明白的是他才對，赤裸一瞬即被看穿，捂平攤開在安田深不可測的眼眸前，現場頓時陷入一陣曖昧的停滯。</p>
<p>代表乳牛的象徵一晃一擺地搖盪，不合時宜的舉止約莫是他無意識所為，想吹散凝滯狀態的結冰空氣，於何時暴露無遺的景象，大倉自然不會知曉，先前抵抗肉粒的快感便用足了注意力。</p>
<p>“......幹嘛一直看我？我臉上有什麼嗎？”</p>
<p>垂耳薄薄一片如含糖糕餅，外層皮毛是經典的斑點乳牛花樣，僵硬地駐足於小巧精緻的臉皮兩側，掩藏不住大倉泛紅的長眼，眼尾浮泛水滴，一副媚態百發宛如雌性的容顏。</p>
<p>“感覺...大倉變得好可愛...” 安田變得像是在喃喃自語。</p>
<p>緊接著面前的安田逐漸放大，視野焦距已不能明朗解析情況，對方戴著的有框眼鏡阻隔在前，即使玻璃被塗抹顏料，他仍然能看到安田顫動的細睫。大倉被結實地填堵雙唇，受到驚嚇而吐出的愚笨音節並未來得急阻止。</p>
<p>“ん♡ぁ♡、ぅ...ん、ん♡…”</p>
<p>跟口唾混雜在一塊的是剛才飲用的乳汁，安田與他共享著味蕾，舌頭相互纏繞與其舞蹈，只不過舞姿並非優雅一派，與安田自由隨興的形象相反，倒更像捕獲獵物時的猛禽。</p>
<p>唾液濕淋淋地掛在嘴角，被捏開的下顎骨失去它閉合功能。大倉僵化的腦袋暈成一攤泥水，木然地讓對方隨意摘採，被入侵的口舌連動到下腹，快感如水中漣漪，僅此一滴便足以顛倒是非。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>🎭🎭🎭</p>
<p> </p>
<p>事情發展得過於迅速，令他摸不著頭緒，脈絡走向戛然而止，直往未料想到的荊棘處闖入。旖旎的曖昧情緒被刻畫入目，外頭寒冷刺骨的蔭翳風景，無法帶給他有餘欣賞的心情。</p>
<p>兩人在半開放更衣室內做的好事，雖然止於撫摸跟親吻，安田的東西硬是硬了，但礙於時間跟地點，理智還記得踩下煞車，他打理好大倉的衣著，輕緩地拍拍卷翹軟髮，兩側稍長捲曲，手感如幼犬綿軟，雖然跟自家茶茶相比是不太一樣的類型。</p>
<p>方才進入樂屋的丸山可就沒那麼好心了，先是環顧四周情況，然後一臉神秘兮兮地靠近他們，便將握在手心的智能機打開，裡頭映照出的光景，明亮得不太自然，他直指著處於角落的兩位主角，明顯地糾纏在一塊，而偏偏還是其中最為色情的喝奶情節，惹眼的刺激程度便是大倉想抵賴也賴不掉。</p>
<p>最先反應過來的是安田，他迅速地關上手機側方開關鍵，不斷地下意識摩擦自己配戴的指環，好像在懊惱自己下午時做出的衝動行為。</p>
<p>而被舔胸口的主角，大倉臉上頓時青紅交加，嘴唇微微發顫，愕然地遮掩著胸前弱點，也是他最懼怕被發現的乳牛身份。</p>
<p>“...你怎麼會有這個？” 他不免瞪圓雙目難掩驚訝之意，懼然情緒潑灑在淺瞳內，腦海裡飄蕩的臆測片片飛來。</p>
<p>“不先說說為什麼隱瞞我？” 丸山沉著臉掏出並非回答作用的反問句，稍微勾起的嘴角卻不像平常那麼的善解人意，陌生的他表情嚴肅並帶著怒氣。</p>
<p>“不是只瞞你，而是目前只有我知道他的情況。” 沉默在此時不合時宜，安田主動地闡述事實，免得執拗的京都人又得胡思亂想一番。</p>
<p>“まるちゃん、...能不能別說出去？”</p>
<p>或許是眼前的臉蛋太過清麗，以往內斂又冷峻的眼目，被弄倒了清透水珠，琥珀色輕盈點綴一圈在內，淡淡的眉尾一反驕傲角度，乞求垂憐的意味濃厚。</p>
<p>丸山難免有些嫉妒湧起，開始豔羨起一旁的安田章大，一個人獨佔了團內末子多久，甚至還能幫忙處理母乳，他也好想被大倉倚靠阿！</p>
<p>“求你了、まるちゃん...” 以為丸山正在猶豫不決，沉默無言的氛圍令大倉豎起大量汗毛，他拽拽丸山的衣袖，想獲得對方寬大的赦免。</p>
<p>"就這麼不想被知道？" 丸山被勾起無謂的好奇心。</p>
<p>"嗯，我不想讓大家對我失望......只要你當作沒看見，那、讓我做什麼都可以的..."</p>
<p>丸山看得很清楚，大倉下排的細小牙齒打著微顫，綿薄的嘴唇翹起諂媚的角度，能明顯感受到他正在畏懼即將演變的結局。一旦有了破口，入侵便能理所當然地進行，就像敞開狀態的大門，門鎖已經被撬開扔在一旁，丸山根本毫不客氣。</p>
<p>“那當然好阿！這可是你說的。” 回答者揚起燦爛微笑，笑靨勾勒在臉上，他摟緊了大倉發顫的肩膀，就如同平常相處間的打鬧方式一樣，親密舉動或許能帶給對方安心。</p>
<p>“吶、可以吧？ヤス。” 丸山一邊摩挲懷裡綿薄的背脊，一面妥帖地捂平大倉心底的擔憂，他則抬起臉來徵求安田同意，沉默不語的安田最終還是順了大倉的想法。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>🌡️🌡️🌡️</p>
<p> </p>
<p>沒想到進行的如此順遂，這麼簡單便能闖入兩人之間，硬生生地塗抹上他的代表色，偏暖的赤橘色調隔開他們彼此。但說不生氣是騙人的，丸山把脾氣悶在心裡，保守大倉的秘密是必要的允諾，那也就代表以後都需滿足他，才能得以維持現狀，一想到這些丸山便默默竊喜，還刻意裝作為難的表情。</p>
<p>而迫使安田點頭答應，為了保護大倉、為了不節外生枝招惹麻煩，低調一直是兩人所追求的目標，平時已被攤在陽光下照射，關於身份的特殊轉變，大倉已經夠委屈求全。即便不願意也得讓丸山住嘴，安田挑挑眉回望著顯露慾望的來者，“那今天工作結束之後，來我家吧？” 他親自發起了邀請函，丸山自然沒有不接受的道理。</p>
<p>就是苦了大倉，明明身體還處於哺乳期的難受，勢必得讓丸山褻玩那原本只屬於他的東西。安田暗自捏緊了拳頭，他跟大倉都還沒心意相通，要是早一步先行向他告白，或許丸山也能裝作沒看見，畢竟是情侶之間的事情並無旁人插手的餘地，更別說還拿著照片威脅他們了。</p>
<p>雖然把大倉身份的隱私給洩漏出去，丸山身為組合成員將會一同被放大檢視，但最終得承受世人目光的對象是大倉，他難受傷心的樣子安田並不想看到，所以走向不能夠偏離目的，即便與丸山共有的結構並非預料之中。</p>
<p>索性將一切都合理化吧。</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>改成章節模式<br/>記得看完後面的😃🍚</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 🥩車車🥩</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>車車好長哦😄💬</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>🧣🧣🧣</p><p> </p><p>安田駕車駛出電視台，往住家公寓的方向前進，大倉今天一整天情緒都不太安定，因此讓他躺在後側休息，安田還記得拿出洗滌成馥郁的毛毯給蓋上，倦容寫在大倉臉龐，一會兒就輕易地入睡，毫無防備的模樣讓人難以聯想他的身份。</p><p>後座響起淺鮮呼吸聲，安田透過照後鏡看到大倉奇怪的睡姿，可能是當前處在習慣的環境，放鬆後睡意便湧了出來，周圍伴隨著安田精心挑選的香氛，依舊很符合大倉的喜好，海洋調性的群青摻混陽光照射，在氣溫下降的冬日給他一絲溫存。</p><p>行駛的速度不疾不徐，平穩地駕駛在公路道上，越過夜晚點亮的橋樑，再轉過幾個小彎，就能抵達安田所居住的高級公寓，而大倉的住所也在不遠處，只要當天是團內在一起的工作，安田便會稍微早起繞到大倉家去接人，雖然總是得多等個十五分鐘，某次到他家還看到大倉叼著牙刷睡在馬桶上，安田想著這些回憶不免失笑。</p><p>目的地就在眼前，安田一手攬向後座乘客的方位，輕拍對方的豐腴大腿將他喚醒，一面隻手行使進地下車庫。大倉睡眼惺忪地打了哈欠，打理好睡亂的頭髮，卻忘了他的絨毛圍巾，安田貼心地取回並幫他繫好，然後牽著大型瞌睡蟲上樓。</p><p>安田看了看鐘錶，盤算著丸山抵達的時間，將大倉趕到浴室去梳洗，乾濕分離區域滿是他脫下的衣物，安田把稍大的寬鬆睡衣套組放妥，便在客廳等待著對方歸來。而安田難得把飼養的茶茶犬放置在鐵籠裡，並叮囑牠趕快睡覺休憩。</p><p>濕漉漉的髮絲不停滲水，垂直滴落在安田的腳上，大倉自然地坐在安田腳邊，讓身後的人能好好吹乾頭髮，宛如教養良好的大型犬，相信主人能將他服侍得乾爽舒適。</p><p>與自己一樣的香氣散發在大倉身上，怎麼就這麼能好聞呢？參雜淡香精的洗髮露，讓懷裡的弟弟添了份美味。</p><p>抑制藥性褪去，而導致乳牛垂耳竄了出來，柔軟髮頂被吹得輕盈蓬鬆，順帶將乳牛皮毛烘乾，乾淨無垢的純白混含不規律花紋。</p><p>嗅聞著大倉飄出來的香氣，參雜了濃厚乳香，令安田不由自主地吞嚥口沫。大倉僅僅只是扭頭查看身後的異常，卻足以被擒獲個正著，安田衝動地貼合眼前的薄唇，消匿與對方眼裡琥珀糖珠的相對距離，他反覆地碾磨大倉微張的淡色唇瓣。</p><p>曖昧情愫被一把點燃，安田摟著懷裡的乖巧弟弟，輕緩地摩挲柔軟肚皮，寵物小貓倒是一反先前態度，抗拒力道明顯放輕不少。</p><p>破壞氣氛的門鈴響在此時，安田領進訪客丸山，一併牽起大倉，一同進到臥房。丸山看得可清楚了，安田以十指緊扣的方式來握住大倉，將手心暈染上他長年累月的心思，可惜大倉並渾然不覺，只在意接下來的發展他能否承受得了。</p><p> </p><p>🧷🧷🧷</p><p> </p><p>後側被穩固牽制住，丸山已經迫不及待地貼合上來，乳牛香氣已經勾出口齒間的饞意，白雪肌膚彷彿浸泡在玫瑰精華，淡淡暈開一層紅脂，便逐漸越發誘人。</p><p>“たっちょん、好香阿，怎麼能這麼好聞...” 丸山難掩雀躍，還深吸了一口氣。</p><p>綺麗又曖昧的氛圍，讓大倉能夠想像出待會要發生的情事。由丸山主動打破制衡，安田靜寂卻也沒把握住大倉的手掌放開，並不著急佔有大倉身子，反倒一心想讓他感受到極致舒服。</p><p>夜晚冒出的薄薄鬍渣刺癢著大倉的頸側，丸山炙熱口舌幾乎能夠燙傷他的肌膚，僵硬地跪坐在柔軟床墊上，避免不掉身旁下流的視線，逃避地掩住雙眼又會加大感官知覺。</p><p>大倉焦躁地擺弄股間的尾巴，從睡褲的縫隙中穿越出來，安田輕捂上牛尾的細長毛髮，觸著對方身為乳牛的象徵。而他又何嘗被如此溫柔對待，尾骨泛開嫩紅，其頂端靈活地向安田靠近，像在說著還要更多更加舒服的撫慰。</p><p>腺體不停地勾引身旁男人而越發香濃，汁水從大倉的胸點處暈開。後頸間捲曲的髮尾增添一絲稚氣，白皙肌膚透出淋浴過後僥倖殘留的露水，寬鬆襯衫微妙地襯托其景致。</p><p>不屬於自己的手掌溫潤地摩擦身軀，襯衫鈕扣默默被解除一半，敞開中的胸口竄入冰涼空氣，櫻色乳尖細微地發顫，期待著即將來臨的摘捻逗弄。</p><p>丸山略過他壓抑的嘴角，貪婪地咬起大倉嶄露在外的乳首，連翩地吸吮裡頭的新鮮乳汁，乳脂含量擴散在口腔裡，正好緩解了丸山的渴意。遠比他之前碰巧喝到的牛乳，還要鮮美可口，看來經過時間成長，味道變得更有層次與深度。</p><p>“やぁ！待って...ん♡、んっ、まるちゃん♡...ぁ、うそ、吸っちゃ、や♡...あかっ、ん♡”</p><p>被當成乳牛一樣的情節，尺度卻越更加淫靡不止，榨乳行為丸山自成一派，與安田平時習慣恰巧相反，強硬中帶點粗劣撫弄，並不能稱作愛撫程度的溫柔。大倉更像個逆來順受的漂亮玩偶，只得接受對方夾帶的懲罰情緒，反抗也用不上一成的力氣。</p><p>寂寞的另一半尖銳，由丸山的手指搓揉起來，肉粒經過先前洗禮則開始發紅脹大，源源不絕的汁水猶如失去開關，來不急飲用的分泌汁液，浸濕大倉自己的上衣。</p><p>“ぁ、ヤス♡、ふっ♡…ひゃ♡、あ♡…ちくび、熱い♡…はぁ♡”</p><p>哺乳期的份量超出想像，安田竟然也加入榨乳的行列，不由分說便叼上乳粒，胸前被兩人佔領，胸部傳來的快感即將麻痺感知，大倉甚至有了母性的錯覺，身體已經做好哺育嬰孩的準備，雖然目前飲用的完全是成年男子。</p><p>“ぅ♡、おっぱい、ふー♡ぁ♡、きも、ちいい♡…ヤスっ♡、なんか、こわぃ♡…ふたり、あん♡、ん♡…やめて、ゃ♡…”</p><p>大倉緊緊抓住安田的手指，表明了懼怕之意，腦容量被奇異錯覺給佔滿，回握住的手掌像在對情人撒嬌，嬌嗔斷句不停地吐露滿室，大倉既乖巧又老實的模樣，使兩人下體都更為勃發。</p><p>安田或許在暗自較勁，擠得牛乳庫存幾乎見底，當然丸山那側也是。胸肉鑲嵌的果粒脹成鮮豔莓紅，顯然已經承受不住兩人的肆意妄為，大倉險些要失去所有力氣，眼瞳都是晶體浮出的淚水，框在眼簾倔強地不肯落下，腿間顫巍巍地在慾望漩渦間支撐。</p><p>吸飽喝足的丸山終於肯放過母牛胸部，他惡劣的根性在此嶄露，低沉地說出下流的嘲弄詞句，“好色情哦！只是吸奶而已，たっちょん的下面都站起來了欸ーー！”</p><p>“ちが、ちがう♡、...ひゃ♡、見るな♡...まるっ♡、うぇ♡...”</p><p>丸山用食指勾開褲襠查看，大倉濕黏的部位扯出銀絲，一副輕易能擊潰的慘況，粉色根部直挺挺地迎接客人。丸山一把拽下剩餘的布料，寬鬆過頭的睡衫並阻礙不了色慾熏心的來者。</p><p>原先隱藏的私密器官被兩人看得清楚，與其說是雄性的部分，不如說是因為雌牛天生就須供給雄性交配，加上榨乳行為而逐漸興奮，他的身體擅自地期待著性事。</p><p>“真該說不愧是母牛嗎？” 丸山的視線釘在下方，抬起眼瞳卻能看到裡頭毫無遮掩的戲謔。</p><p>“マル、你就別欺負他了吧。” 安田無情地打斷他無謂又下流的嘲弄。</p><p>總是避開浴室內的相遇，下體根部並無低於標準值，但櫻粉色的肉莖看起來手淫次數異常稀少，淡薄寡欲的心靈承受不了過於情色話題，媚惑卻不失聖潔的氣質爬上大倉的小臉。</p><p>平常撥弄貝斯的粗指握上大倉的雄莖，丸山身為男人當然知曉該如何撫慰，頻繁地使用拇指指腹揉捻頭部，剩餘四指沿著線條上下滑動，不意外地收割大量粘稠，令丸山又忍不住開口，“這樣摸很舒服吧？たっちょん的好黏好濕哦！”</p><p>“まるちゃ、ゃ♡…っ、だめぇ♡…おちんちん、さわるなぁ♡、ふっ♡んー♡”</p><p>細小裂縫隨時要吐精的模樣，大倉把身體靠攏一旁的安田，對方身上飄蕩而來的海洋香味，彷彿能舒緩他緊繃的神經。丸山對於手心裡的玩具愛不釋手的模樣，分泌的前液又稠又密，空著的另一手揉囊袋，上頭佈滿神經細胞，敏感度過於良好，急需解放的態勢。</p><p>“ぅ、あん♡、いや♡…でそ、ぁ♡...も、むりぃ♡...せいぇき♡で、でちゃーー♡♡”</p><p>宣告後不過幾毫秒之差，手裡脹得沉甸甸的東西，一口氣射得丸山滿手都是，他貼心地將殘留精液擠出，肉柱一震一顫地抒發，不停洩出白濁，精口被指尖輕緩地按摩搓揉。</p><p>忍耐不了快意而繳械，羞恥心彷彿能滴出一大灘水，大倉蘊含的淚水也一併潰堤，眼睫都弄得濕漉漉，浮出與雌性相符的嬌弱。</p><p>“不知道這些跟母乳比較，哪個比較好喝呢？” 丸山過分地舔舐手掌心的粘稠。</p><p>丸山的一舉一動安田都看在眼裡，甚至有種自己東西被玷污的感受，他不悅地蹙起眉峰表露難得一見的怒氣。</p><p>“那接下來換我了...要做什麼，大倉應該知道吧？” 安田磨蹭上大倉的頸側，發出啵的親吻聲響，鄰近耳朵而聽得清楚，他緩慢地消化完意義後，血氣湧上將紅曙顏料弄倒在巴掌大的臉頰，隨後便輕緩地點頭示意。</p><p>“大倉、腿再開得更大一點。” 安田拍拍懷裡嬌羞發燙的人影，用上最親暱口吻來要求他，大倉的腿根就像被施了命令，才願意再敞開一點弧度。</p><p>冰涼潤滑澆灌在股間，他左右分開大倉豐腴的臀肉，參觀著遠比電影情節更加色情百倍的景致，嫩白腿間沒有多餘毛髮，囊袋下方連結到臀肌，脆弱嫩粉鋪墊在內。後側的細小口部被溫柔按壓，黏滑觸感碰著從未有人造訪過的祕處。</p><p>安田用上中指緩緩地伸進小點，穴內溫熱得能將人燙出傷痕，其腸壁濕潤如泉流，因為被探入的行為，而不停地淌出黏膩，已經分不清是大倉自己的分泌物還是潤滑劑。</p><p>“ぁ、やっ♡ヤス、指ぃ♡…ひゃー♡、おかしぃぃ♡、ぅ♡...おしり、ふっ♡…あ、つぃ♡…ヤス♡”</p><p>戳破狹縫的手指在大倉體內甚是過大，手指關節漸漸地埋入，有著自我意識的肉穴將其淹沒，滲水的部位沒有太多阻擋效用。發汗背脊濕答答成一片不見底的水池，安田抹開眼前額面鋪墊的液體，畫出一道道輕淺水痕。</p><p>“大倉ーー放鬆哦，要伸進去第二隻了。” 他憐愛地親親大倉止不住顫的薄唇，手邊也無消停的意思，靈活性良好的手指撐開出一條縫隙，薄透的腸道逐漸地被擴大。</p><p>依序放入第三、第四根，四指併攏都不足以騷弄到深處，只是在腸肉中段留下難耐的磨蹭，令大倉不由自主地張開雙腿，暗示的舉動像在討要更多舒服。</p><p>“ヤス、ヤスーー♡、裡面好癢、好難受.....” 大倉習慣性地多喊一次對方的名字，語氣跟往常差異甚大，還添了份一茶匙的淫糜，恥語泡沫破碎成無數不成單位的粒度，乘上氣流沾黏到聽者的耳膜上頭。</p><p>“也是呢，好像差不多了。” 安田果斷地抽出被打濕的手指，“那、大倉想先給誰抱？” 深邃眼眸隔著鏡片捉住大倉的眼神。</p><p>小鹿潤瞳左瞧右看，才發現他居然擁有決定權。不必經過深思熟慮，他嘴裡喊出的音節，卻惹惱了期盼過大的另一人，安田一副泰然自若的模樣，獲得的回答他並不意外，卻也沒能料想到丸山的反應。</p><p>接著並非讓大倉優先願意奉獻的那人，毫無顧忌地將潮呼呼的舌頭舔上他的臉龐，一轉眼便被捉住纖細又經絡分明的踝骨，然後直往他心裡所想的反向給拽去，垂直落入名為丸山隆平的陷阱。</p><p> </p><p>🧀🧀🧀</p><p> </p><p>大倉時常在思考一些哲學的東西，有八成都為天馬行空的妄想，其中他也探討人類對於不同事物的容忍度，越是融入社會，進而提高人群認同感，便容易開始下意識地排除異端。而異端碰巧若是自身，則會更加敏銳纖細，總歸於原因是人生來就並非平等。</p><p>一直認守本分，兢兢業業地掩埋身份，也想過如果退出事務所的他，又應該該會是什麼模樣，但父親的話語支撐著他爬到現在的位置，視團員為家庭的一份子，現在看來或許他還是裡頭錯得最離譜的蠢蛋。</p><p>本來就沒有認為自己特殊的身體，有辦法成家立業，擁抱女人的次數異常稀少，深怕一旦陷入過於放鬆、無防備的氛圍，便足以毀滅他一路走來的成績。</p><p>位於後側的撞擊不消停地將他飄遠的思緒拉回，男人寬厚的掌心捏起一側濡團，他過於豐厚的臀肉像個手感良好的果凍玩具。肉縫承受著活塞運動的進行，趴伏姿勢的弱勢雌獸，由於角度的關係，能夠直搗穴內的深處，黏糊隨著對方腰部動作而滲出，發出咕啾咕啾的淫穢音符蕩響在臥房。</p><p>“は、はぁ♡…いや、ぁ♡あっ♡...おく、だめぇ♡...マル♡、ぅああっ♡…”</p><p>安田是他目前僅存的浮木，軀體被撞得失控，屈膝維持住的平衡已經非常勉強，瞬即狼狽不堪地倒下，他雙手並用便捉緊了安田的手掌，形成一幅經典的淫片類型，在男友面前被佔有了身體的膚淺劇情。</p><p>“ひゃ♡、しっぽ、いたぃ♡…ゆる、してぇ♡…マル、ちゃー♡…...は、あん♡…いやゃ...うぅーー♡♡”</p><p>尾巴被丸山用手繞成一圈圈的，變成愚笨形狀的圓圈豬尾。他找到新花樣的玩法，便是不留一點縫隙，在皮毛上來回撫弄，收割處女般生澀的反射收縮，他的確是第一個抵達的先驅，開拓花心的阻礙便是最好的證據。</p><p>兩片垂耳一晃一蕩，惹眼的花紋讓丸山鍾愛，只可惜目前看不到大倉的表情，映在眼裡的背脊全都是加糖薄汗，他舔舔嘴唇上的乾涸，接著彎腰放低角度，一下下地吮上足以蛀牙的糖汁，與口唾殘存的乳脂融合，又更加香甜可口。</p><p>“阿ーたっちょん的裡面、真的好會咬哦！...處女就這麼有天份，害得まるちゃん都想射出來了！”</p><p>丸山興奮得加急了抽送，速度被提升上另一個境界，意外鑽入空氣而發出滑稽的噗噗音效，腸壁咬合得肉刃舒服無比，丸山就如只知曉交配意味的雄獸，不斷地抽送他的下體。</p><p>“ぅぇ♡…はぁ♡...ヤスー♡、たすけて♡♡…ふっ♡ナカ、もぅー、いやゃ、て♡…こわいぃ、っ♡…”</p><p>安田攙扶虛浮的他，緩緩勾勒出漂亮標誌的側顏，把稍長髮尾捲到耳後，赤紅燒在此處，大倉覺得眼皮都要浮腫起來，哭得生疼，卻一點憐惜都得不到。</p><p>“喂喂，マル、你別弄進去哦。” 安田賞了他一個白眼，丸山要是真射進去了，他不就得碰到對方的精液。</p><p>“知道了啦ーー嘖、好可惜哦！只好把たっちょん第一次內射的機會讓給別人啦ー！”</p><p>“きゃーぁ♡ああー♡♡…うっ♡、んーー♡♡…マル、マルちゃん♡”</p><p>把精水管道稍微壓緊，丸山猛地抽了出來，將今天第一次產生的濁精噴在大倉的臀上，缺少了塞滿的物體，淫穴一時之間還無法閉合，艷紅腸肉甚至要隨著粗大脫離被帶出，他無意識地縮張蕊心。</p><p>像條遺棄的破布娃娃，大倉彷彿被扔在地板上，僅有丸山的濁液炙熱得如盛夏，處於烈陽十分的難受，口鼻持續吸入大口氧氣，緩解方才過於激烈的交合。</p><p>潮濕勳上他的卷卷髮尾，安田擦拭完丸山的東西，便將還休憩著的玩偶翻回正面，兩腿間的東西還沒能射出來，乍看之下稚紅色顯得特別委屈，加上淚水滋潤了眼睫，他抱怨失手剪裁到的睫毛也令人心生憐愛。</p><p>原本看起來就疲倦的眼皮，總是被拿來當作布偶象徵，隨時隨地的嗜睡模樣，抹了紅鳶卻垂得像雛鳥尾巴，還搞不清楚狀況的他，股間抵上安田的前端，肉口柔軟得捲起絨毯。</p><p>“う、ヤスー我好累，再讓我休息一下嘛...”</p><p>“哈，看來小母牛已經吃飽了吧？” 丸山不顧氣氛地訕笑，他手邊已經點起火花，隨著發言吐出一屢屢煙圈。</p><p>“...閉嘴吧你。” 安田的氣息染上熾紅怒意，對方未經許可便奪走了大倉的初次，他已經足夠寬仁地禮讓，也不想再退縮了。</p><p>丸山自討沒趣便閉了嘴，默不作聲地坐在床邊看戲，吐霧舉動表達出一些他本人未察覺的焦躁，煙灰全落入渾沌的水中。</p><p>“大倉、你討厭我嗎？...是的話，我就立刻停手。” 安田的眼神既直率又真誠，還帶著幾分無奈。</p><p>與先前被丸山粗魯對待的態度恰巧相反，安田是真心尊重自己，眼瞳難得浮出黯然。大倉被弄得迷惑，到底是將他當成洩慾的玩具，還是有摻混幾絲情愛。他推測後的結論，一定是與對方眼底的距離過近，抬起疲軟的雙手便把咫尺之遙的差距消滅。</p><p>完全如他所料，大倉並不會拒絕安田章大，如此被人切實地渴求，就容易隨波逐流的類型。大倉著急地想獻上雙唇，軟舌交融，打濕小巧的下顎骨，口唾痕跡沿著線條，濡濕他細長脖頸。</p><p>確實地得到了允許，安田緩慢地推動臀部，精瘦腰腹發出忍耐的薄汗，懷裡的身軀僵硬得宛如處子，明明不久前才吞過男人的性器。</p><p>“ぅゃ♡、ひぃッ♡…はぁ、んー♡うっ♡...くる、しぃ...ぁん♡…”</p><p>大腿肌理一顫顫地舒張開來，他攀附住安田的寬肩，手臂捉穩了遍佈肌群的厚實背脊，膝窩被固定在淫蕩的角度，腿間薄弱的力量幾乎消散。</p><p>“都吞進去了哦ーー！オークラ好努力呢，要不要也自己看看下面？” 安田寵溺地親親懷裡不斷喘息的嘴角，他輕啜一口隨即放開，蜜甜滋味隨即湧上心跳。</p><p>下了蠱惑操弄著心靈，大倉轉眼望向下方，安田粗硬的肉柱被妥善收納入腹，囊袋撞上他豐滿的屁股蛋，甚至能感受到安田的呼吸，棒狀物停滯不前地溫順，儼然下一刻便迫不及待地脫去偽裝。</p><p>“你、你動吧，ヤス？”</p><p>仰躺在臥床上，足以觀察籠罩在上方的安田，對方也忍耐得出汗，不停地壓抑理智，就是怕他感到有任何不適。濕熱穴內被撫平皺摺，撐開的異樣感覺開始適應，一縮一張地期盼入侵者帶來的刺激。</p><p>“ぁ、あー♡、ん♡…ヤスの、おっき...♡、おなか、いっぽいぃやもん♡、うん♡”</p><p>溫柔細微的動作，卻充分得讓人陷入情慾深淵，肉刃溫吞地拔到入口，才緩緩地戳刺入腹，而且每一次好像都比先前更加深入，引領著肉縫捲起花瓣隨之舞動，大倉的嗚咽沒有成功哽在喉頭，細弱如雌的輕喘，漸漸脫離控制。</p><p>“っー♡、ひ、ぁっ♡…おく♡だめー♡、ぅ♡…ヤス♡ヤスーー♡♡”</p><p>長長牛尾一晃晃地散在床罩上，揮舞出愉悅的軌道，大倉絞緊了後穴，想挽留住對方的肉莖，肉壁持續渴求安田，把舒服全寫在臉上，細舌泡在池子裡頭，口唾便溢了出來。</p><p>“ねぇー♡很舒服？一副很喜歡的樣子呢，オークラ♡♡太可愛了♡......而且也比某些人粗魯的方式要好得多吧ーー！”</p><p>“そこ、んん♡、きもち、いぃー♡、うっ…ヤスの、すき♡…深っい♡...もっと♡、もっと、さわってー♡♡”</p><p>母牛垂耳露出裡頭淡薄的櫻粉，隨著抽插一跳跳得擺盪，耳粒掛著的銀環歪斜成煽情角度，小嘴違反他本人的意識，淫糜的音符爭相現形，乘著不規律節奏全獻給了安田。</p><p>原先以為見底的乳腺又加速活絡，汁水有餘，引誘著知曉其美味的來者，安田把嘴靠上莓點，吸吮處於情慾狀態的母乳，餵養貪婪的饕客。</p><p>“あ♡ぁ♡、おっぱいだめぇー♡…ミルク♡♡漏れるっ♡もぅーいやや♡、ヤス♡待ってーー♡♡…”</p><p>大量的牛乳溢了出來，完全來不急吸乾，散滿安田的床舖，乳白全是大倉處於性慾熔點的表態，琥珀淺瞳已經失去焦距感，鼻尖冒出汗滴，頰骨紅潤如羞怯桃花，升起施虐心也不足以為奇。</p><p>將纖長高挑的兩腿壓到極致，呈現僅有肉臀翹起的淫穢角度，完整貼合肉刃入侵的軌道，放棄了先前的溫和，開始猛烈地操弄起他的甬道，讓祕處只能記得安田的形狀，甚至穴口黏附上近似於牛乳的白液，隨著崁合部位的相互摩擦，空氣都被擠壓出來，黏糊成一塊塊不成規則的起司。</p><p>“は、はぁ♡、オークラ♡…いきそー♡、ナカに...出して♡、いいよね♡♡？”</p><p>“んー♡ええよ♡♡...ヤスの、せいぇき♡♡あつぃの、ミルク♡...欲しいのー♡ぁ♡おく、おくに♡♡いっぱい、出してぇーー♡♡♡”</p><p> </p><p>🧼🧼🧼</p><p> </p><p>“たっちょん、睡著了嗎？”</p><p>腦子無法將問句消化，耳畔傳來水池攪弄的聲響，他迷糊地撐開眼皮，卻像有幾斤重量吊掛，旋即又落了下來。鳶色的瞳被遮掩完全，眼睫被水氣勳得濕透，現在模樣與上節目時的尖牙利嘴無法連成一線，溫順得如家貓，臉頰肉澎澎軟軟，上頭還點綴了細小星斗。</p><p>把手指放入稍微露出縫隙的齒間，丸山覺得有趣極了，眼前的大倉如人偶一樣的乖順，完全不會反抗他的無禮，兩指熟稔地與舌肉交纏，顎骨上全是口唾。</p><p>明明應該感到髒兮兮的不適，卻在大倉標誌的容顏之下，僅有無比煽情的意味，丸山妄想著要小乳牛舔舐他的硬物，只可惜對方正溺在夢境內。</p><p>“マルー！” 安田白了他一眼，搗蛋者才諾諾地抽出手指，勉為其難地讓丸山幫忙清洗，但對方根本沒打算好好當個幫手吧。</p><p>接著安田捲起袖子，把大倉濕溽的腿間扳開，摳挖裡頭殘留的精液，要是讓大倉弄壞肚子就麻煩了。</p><p>“んーー、ヤス？還是マルちゃん？...已經、沒有牛奶可以喝了啦ーー！放過我吧...”</p><p>實在無法分辨是夢話還是存有意識，語氣斷續不成調，乳牛自覺下意識地認為兩人還餓著肚子，所以向他討母乳喝，但目前為止已經消耗過多，胸部又紅又腫，乳腺還沒有生產得如此迅速。</p><p>“明天...嗯，明天再給你們喝嘛...好睏......讓我睡覺、呼嚕...”</p><p>貌似能看到他鼻子裡頭一一冒出淡水色泡泡，包含Z字母的圓圈飄蕩在浴室裡。</p><p>睏意襲來哪裡都能睡著的這點，倒是從以前就沒變，安田捏起那份看起來與麵糰十分相似的臉頰肉。看了身旁的人一眼，顴骨澎成欣喜的弧形，究竟是在竊喜明日也能喝到，還是跟他一樣對大倉抱有好感，安田躊躇再三，最後還是沒能問出口。</p><p> </p><p>終わり。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>超級長，寫好久。<br/>俺是屁話王🤔🆘</p><p>喜歡的話能給愛心心嗎🥺💕<br/>也想要評論啦💬</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>